endwarfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:John Pan/M48
HASF came out with the MAWS A-37 Anti-Tank Gun in 2048. It was just like an ATG of World War Two- towed or man-powered, with a thin small-arms proof shield and a very small profile that allowed it to hide in tiny spaces tank couldn't hope to squeeze into. Its operators were issued a prototype version of the EFS, which negated the mobility issues that plagued super-heavy ATGs of late WW2. Its coilgun, powered by a small LFTR, could send a 12mm x 300mm tungsten slug to velocities past 12 kilometers per second. But it was too good to be true. The HASF found out before long that a lowly grunt with a laser pointer and another one with a laser-guided projectile could knock out the million-dollar gun on a dime as soon as the gun was spotted. Plus, every time it spits out a deadly slug, it redecorates its cover in bright red and orange. Not a very good way to stay stealthy or alive. When the M47 came out in 2051, HASF decided to stick the gun onto it and make a highly mobile tank destroyer. Just like an American Tank Destroyer of WW2. 1 VEHICLE Capacity None. Sensors The M48 has two E/O cameras mounted low in the front, an E/O camera mounted in each hatch, and four other cameras giving it 360-degree awareness of its surroundings. Its turret uses an independent E/O camera along with a radar as fire control. It also has a rudimentary IFF interrogator and a 360-degree thermal sight to scan its environment. Anti-Surface Weaponry MAWS A-37 The legendary revival of the man-portable Anti-Tank gun mounted on a tank, the MAWS A-37 is a high-end coilgun that can accelerate a 12mm x 3000mm tungsten alloy projectile to about 12000 meters per second, giving it incredible kinetic firepower that can open up most tanks and armored vehicles. Recharged by an independent LFTR, it can pump out 6 rounds a minute. It is air-cooled. Anti-Aircraft Weaponry Although it is theoretically possible to use the MAWS A-37 as a effective anti-aircraft weapon, the M48 lacks both the recoil absorbers and the long-range targeting. Upgrades Weaponry Liquid Nitrogen Cooler The main reason why the A-37 can only fire six times a minute at max is because beyond this limit, the coils start to overheat and can result in complete gun failure. With a Liquid Nitrogen Cooler, that problem is largely resolved and the A-37 can fire at an incredible 15 rounds per minute, an increase of 2.5 times. PDM To provide the M48 with an infantry deterrent, the “Slugger Seamus” can be equipped with a Point Defense Microwave to either inflict incapacitating non-lethal pain, or incapacitating lethal pain. It is also effective in igniting liquid fuels and can be used to overheat the electronic wiring in a guided projectile, making it able to act as a hardkill ECM. Protection CCDK-L To make sure a “Slugger Seamus” can make it through an urban environment alive and able to shoot up more tanks, a universal Close Combat Defense Kit-Light can be fitted to the M48. It includes Aluminum-Kevlar spaced armor panels wrapping around the vehicle, as well as Electro-Reactive Armor blocks inside the spaced armor. This provides the M48 with much better protection against anything that would threaten armor penetration-its ElRA is rated to stop a 140mm Tungsten alloy sabot before collapsing. Protection The M48 Reid is covered in Next Generation Composite, a very potent titanium-ceramic-Kevlar blend that allows it to stop a 35mm AP round dead in its tracks. It has a composite v-shaped undercarriage that not only diverts an explosion under the vehicle outward, but also flexes instead of shattering if pushed beyond its mechanical strength. Locomotion The M48 rolls on eight Michelin airless tires with independent suspension. A titanic high-energy density Lithium-Ion battery pack sitting just on top of the vehicle's chassis stores enough electricity to roll the “Slugger Seamus” along a paved road at 100 kmph. An 8-cell Fuel Cell grid is used to convert hydrogen (non-refined) into electricity and water, to recharge the batteries. Hub motors are used to power each wheel individually, which churns out a total of 640 horsepower. Moreover, when not in use, the vehicle's LFTR can recharge the battery. Category:Blog posts